


My attention

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Love Bites, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lips were on his ear, followed by a soft whisper. “You do realize that this person wasn’t me.” He was pulled harsher against Ben, who loosened his collar to place a light bite right where his neck met his shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My attention

**Author's Note:**

> Drop the Game - Flume & Chet Faker [♥](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vopR3ys8Kw)  
> 

Mike threw a look through the room until he found Ben, sitting on a table with a glass in his hands and his attention on Mike, who was dancing against some guy. Fingers were clenching around the glass whenever the guy's hand went too low, groping around where only Ben was allowed to.

Mike knew that, that he was Ben's, but making him jealous was one of the most exciting things Mike could do. Because then he unleashed Ben's green monster.

Grinding back, Mike could feel a half-hard erection pressing between his cheeks and he knew  that Ben saw it. Looking where Ben sat seconds ago, he only saw the glass standing. And no Ben around.

Suddenly, the hands of the other man at his back tightened before losing their grip and vanished all together. And then familiar hands took their place, caging his hips and pulling him closer to an also known chest.

Lips were on his ear, followed by a soft whisper. “You do realize that this person wasn’t me.” He was pulled harsher against Ben, who loosened his collar to place a light bite right where his neck met his shoulder.

“You do realize that he has no right to touch you like that.” He was stating the facts. Pressing his teeth into Mike’s flesh, leaving marks for everyone to see.

“You do know that you are mine?” Wrapping an arm around his middle to draw him even closer.

“That I am the only one who is allowed to touch you like that?” Mike leaned his head back, resting it on Ben’s shoulder, while nuzzling Ben’s cheek.

“That nobody is allowed to press their filthy cock against you.”

“You do know that.” Ben ended, scraping his teeth along Mike's neck up to his ear.

“Ye…eahh.” Mike breathed out and he could feel Ben’s lips forming a smile against his skin.

“Then why, my lovely Mike, did you do this?” Again teeth were forming bruises on his neck.

“Because...” He had to breathe in sharply as a hand came in contact with the material stretching over his hard cock.

“Because what, my boy?” Ben asked, pressing his hand down harder.

“Because you didn’t pay any attention to me.”

“Well you could have asked for my attention.”

“I did.”

“No, you took it, not asked for it.” Ben bit one last time into his skin, before leaving him high and hard in the middle of the dance floor alone.

“Ben?” he looked around, again, Ben was gone. Shoulders slumped and head hung, he walked off the dance floor to the bar where he leaned against the counter. Fishing out his phone, he retired to playing games until Ben would find him again. He didn’t have to wait that long.

“Mike.” Mike looked up and saw Ben standing there, keys and jackets, his and Mike's, in his hand.

“Are we going?” Mike asked, pocketing his phone and reaching out for his jacket.

“Isn’t that what you want?” Ben returned and pulled Mike on his hand with him through the crowd.

“You wanted my attention, how can I give you all of it when we are surrounded by people?” Ben explained at Mike's puzzled look as they stepped out of the club.

Mike made a noise sounding like an agreement, and dressed in his jacket.

“I will make sure tonight you feel like you have been shoved into my spotlight.” Ben grinned and pulled him to their car.

Driving back to their home was a quiet affair, with Mike being exited for what was going to follow soon and Ben who was still jealous of that person touching Mike.

* * *

 

“Undress and wait in the bedroom for me.” Ben said when they came through the door.

“I want you naked on the bed.” He added, Mike rushed out of the hallway into the direction of the bedroom.

Meanwhile, Ben paced around the hallway until he heard the sound of a belt against the floor, followed by the sound of something heavy dropping onto the bed. Smiling, he left the shoes at the door and went into the bedroom, where Mike lied on the bed, spread out exactly how Ben liked it. With his hard cock resting on his belly.

“Perfect.” He praised him, stripping of his shirt as he walked up to the bed with Mike's eyes glued on him.

Standing in front of the bed, he let his gaze drift over naked glowing skin, smiling when Mike shivered from the feeling of hungry eyes on him.

“Where did the guy touch you?” Ben asked, unbuckling his belt.

“On my hips, mainly.”

“Where else?”

“My ass.“ Mike said, biting on his lower lip.

“My thighs.” He added and Ben’s pants dropped to the floor.

“My back.” He moaned as Ben’s hand fell on his ankle. Hot touch on cold skin. He wanted more.

“My neck.” Ben was crawling onto the bed until he was seated between Mike's spread legs.

“Turn around.” Ben said. And Mike flipped himself quickly.

“I have to make your skin know that you are mine. Not someone with dirty paws.” Leaning over, he pressed his lips to Mike’s thigh and licked over goosebump raised skin.

“Tell me Mike, did you like his attention?” Ben asked, sucking a big hickey into the pale skin. Mike moaned and reached behind him to grab Ben’s head but Ben got his hand around his wrist and pressed his hand into the bed. “Stay there.” He commanded and kept on sucking hickey’s into the skin.

“I didn’t like it.” Mike said, face pressed into the pillow beneath him.

“But why did you let him touch you?” Ben asked, voice calm and soft, in contrast to how his teeth left marks all over Mike's thighs, slowly wandering up to his buttocks.

“Because you didn’t”

“Mhh…” Ben breathed against his skin before biting down, getting a yelp from Mike who also moaned as his cock rubbed against the dry sheets underneath him, giving him some kind of friction he was seeking.

“Lube.” Ben said and Mike reached into their nightstand to pick the lube out and to give Ben the lube.

“Good boy.” He whispered and pressed a kiss to the dimples above Mike’s ass.

“Did you dance with him so you get me jealous?”He then asked, popping the cap of the lube open before applying some to his fingers.

Mike bit his lips, looking over his shoulders to see what Ben was doing. He pushed his ass slightly into the air, wiggling it to make Ben smile. Which Ben did and before he knew it, Mike had two of Ben's fingers deep inside of him.

“Oh.” He said, drooling slightly onto the pillow beneath his mouth.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Ben said, moving his fingers to search for that sweet spot inside of him.

“Yes...” he sobbed out when Ben found the bundle of nerves inside of his ass. “Yes I did.” He moaned.

“Well, it worked.” Adding the third finger to the other two, Ben kept pressing kisses and bites to Mike’s exposed back, leaving blue and red in his way.

Under him, Mike was grinding into the bedspread and back onto Ben’s fingers, making his cock throb and his breath stutter.

Sliding his fingers out of the warm body, Ben stripped of his shorts before grabbing a condom and put it on his hard cock. Then putting some lube on Mike's hole, make him feel the coldness of the gel.

“You ready?” Ben asked, stroking his not-sticky hand over his back while pressing the head of his penis against Mike’s quivering hole.

Instead of answering, Mike pushed his hips back until Ben's dick was sliding into him, filling him up until he felt as if he could choke on him. But he kept on begging for more, babbling into the pillow words like “More” “Deeper” “Please” until Ben was seated in him, hips flushed with his ass and cock pressing against his prostate so beautifully, he nearly came.

“Hush...” Ben mumbled as he draped his whole chest to Mikes back, covering him whole with his body.

He himself sounded breathless, caused by Mike's inner walls clenching around him, holding him where Mike wanted him to while waves of waves of pleasure crashed though him. His hands curling around Mike’s side, something to hold onto, as he started to move. It filled him with awe every time he sank into Mike. How amazing he was around him. Every time he thought that he didn’t deserve such a person.

But as Mike started to beg anew, begging him to move, faster, harder, more like he teased him. And he did as he was told.

Finger shaped bruises were left one Mike’s hips, covering the invisible fingerprints from the other man, until Mike's skin was screaming Ben all over again. While Mike was sobbing Ben’s name.

“Come on.” Ben was whispering into Mike’s neck while sucking new marks into it. “Come for me, pretty boy.” A moan was the last thing he heard before Mike was clenching around him hard, his body twitching under his. Seconds later, Ben couldn’t hold back and fucked a last few times hard into his partner and then came, tightening his hold on Mike as he kept on twitching.

Rolling them onto their backs, Mike took harsh breaths, filling his lungs back up with air until he could tell that the room wasn’t spinning anymore.

Ben in the meantime, threw the condom away and crawled back onto the bed and around Mike, pulling him flush into his chest.

“Never do such thing again.” He said into Mike's bruised skin.

“I cannot watch someone else touching you.” He admitted and nuzzled his neck.

“You are much too treasure.“

Mike smiled before turning around to curl up into Ben’s chest.

“I love you too.” Mike muttered and a bigger smile bloomed on his face as Ben dragged the blanket over their bodies.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely [Beta](littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> take a look at my [benxmike](benxmike.tumblr.com) blog  
> Say hi to [me](luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
